Love Me and Me Only
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: What if Wolfram had someone he loved, and what if that someone comes back to claim him? Will Yuuri let it happen or...? hiatus
1. Chapter One

**Love Me and Me Only**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: what if Wolfram actually has someone he loves? What will happen when that someone comes back to claim him? Will Yuuri let it happen or…?

Based on my crazy imagination. I was reading the lyric of the opening song when this story comes to my mind. Blame my crazy muses alright? Oh, and I've only watched it to the twelfth episode, so the characters and characterization are only up to the twelfth episode.

Genre: romance, bits of humor and angst in the end or in the middle

Additional characters: Lyon from Fire Emblem: the Sacred Stones and Ephraim from Fire Emblem: the Sacred Stones. Check them out since the game has just been released

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and Fire Emblem: the Sacred Stones

**Chapter One**

It was another fine summer day, and it was hot. Almost all occupants of the Blood Pledge castle was spoiling themselves by either taking cold baths, drinking cool drinks, turning on the air conditioner or the fan, and relaxing, doing nothing at all. It helped lessening the heat, they had said, and the royal brothers, along with the emperor and the advisor was no different.

They were sitting in the library, doing nothing, just sitting there, staring off into the space. How they could be there together was beyond them themselves. They usually are cold to each other. Guess the heat of the summer really does miraculous works.

A pretty blond haired boy was looking at the calendar and the clock hanging on the wall, when he nearly jumped up in surprise. The other four looked at him as if he had just sat on a nail or something.

"Weller-kyo," he called out to a man with short dark brown hair, "I need to go out," he said.

"Is it that time already?" Conrad asked as he looked at the calendar, then at the blond haired boy, "Alright, you may go, Wolfram, but be sure to come back before it's dark," he said as he nodded his head at the blond, allowing him to go.

"I'll be going now then," Wolfram excused himself as he made his way to the door of the library, but was stopped when his older brother, a man with long dark brown hair, spoke up.

"Pay my respects to him," he said calmly.

Wolfram stared for a while, before he smiled and nodded, "I will, don't worry," he said and made his way out of the castle.

"Ah, now that one of us is missing, I'm going to my room," Conrad said as he stood up from his chair, "Coming, Yuuri?" he asked the emperor, who merely shook his head.

"I'm going out as well, hope it's cooler at the marketplace," he said as he stood up and walked outside, knowing that the marketplace was covered with tents.

"What about you, Gunter, Gwendal?" Conrad asked the other two.

"I'm staying here," Gwendal stated flatly and Gunter nodded his head.

"Okay then," he said and then he left.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuri was walking down the path, following his fiancé suspiciously. He wanted to know who he wanted to visit, and why Gwendal wanted to pay his respects to that someone. He hid behind something every time Wolfram turned around, and he stared with confusion when he made a pit stop at a flower shop.

They walked and walked, until it was at the border of the kingdom. Wolfram made a turn, and Yuuri stared at the big place in front of him. It was a cemetery.

"Did someone die?" he asked himself, before he decided to go inside and follow his fiancé. He wanted to know who it is. That person seemed important to all the occupants of the Blood Pledge castle.

He hid behind a grave stone when Wolfram stopped in front of a particular grave stone and put the flowers down as he muttered something lowly.

When he had finally left, Yuuri crept towards the grave stone, and stared at the name carved on it. On it, was written _Ephraim of Renais. Died at dd, mm, yyyy when he joined the war_.

He stared at the name for a while, before he spotted black damp dots on the grave stone.

"Was he crying?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was afternoon, and Yuuri had followed Wolfram to a lake near the cemetery. He took off his boots and pulled his pants up to his knee so that he could put his feet inside the lake without fear of his pants being wet.

It was a heavenly sight. Wolfram sitting on a dock, bathed in the sunlight, while the water in the lake was sparkling. Yuuri was nearly speechless. He had never noticed that his fiancé is actually very beautiful.

Suddenly, he heard a singing voice. He looked around, only to see that it was Wolfram who sang the song.

_Hateshinaku tooi sora ni "Arigatou" no kimochi dake_

_Todoku you ni ryoute hirogete warau_

_Chiisakute kowaresou na inochi no kakera o kimi mo boku mo_

_Hitotsu-zutsu motte iru_

_Shinjitsu no hikari wa Akarusa o mashite iku_

_Yami wa kiesari Kimi no kokoro ga mirai o terasu_

_Hitotsu yakusoku shiyou Boku wa koko de ikiteru_

_Aru ga mama de ii Mitsumeyou masshiro na iro_

_Omoi wa yagate itsuka Unmei ni tadoritsuki_

_Kagirinai tsuyosa Mitsukeru n da_

_Shinjitsu o motomeru n da Kanashimi ni uchihishigareta to shite mo_

_Makesou na yoru de mo_

_Shoudou wa shizuka na Toki no naka de umarete_

_Kakugo o kimeta Kimi no kokoro wa Subete o kaeru_

_Hitotsu yakusoku shiyou Boku wa koko de ikiteru_

_Aru ga mama de ii Mitsumeyou masshiro na iro_

_Omoi wa yagate itsuka Unmei ni tadoritsuki_

_Kagirinai tsuyosa Mitsukeru n da_

_Hateshinaku tooi sora ni_

He listened and listened to the song. Some parts of the song made him wonder. Was he singing it for the so-called Ephraim of Renais? Was he so important to him?

When he noticed that Wolfram had started to tidy up himself, he stood up and rushed back to the Blood Pledge castle, feeling that asking Conrad about him was the safest way.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah, Heika, what is it?" Conrad asked as he stared at the black haired and black eyed emperor.

"I want to ask something," Yuuri stated, walking closer to Conrad and sat down in front of him.

"What is it?" Conrad asked. He had never seen Yuuri this serious before. Something must have happened, or at least, he thought so.

"Who is Ephraim of Renais?" he asked.

"What- how did you know him?" Conrad asked as a frown became visible on his forehead, his eyebrows creasing. "Did you follow Wolfram?" he asked again.

"Please," Yuuri sighed, "Just answer my question," he said, half-begging and half-commanding.

"Alright," it was Conrad's turn to sigh. "Ephraim of Renais," he started, "He is the only one who could get Wolfram to smile," he explained. "He was his best friend, and a tough warrior who always trained with him,"

"Is that it?" Yuuri asked, relief clear in his voice.

"That's not all," Conrad shook his head, "Ephraim of Renais, was also Wolfram's lover,"

.-.-.-.-. _You said you'll come back for me… you're a coward, Ephraim_ -.-.-.-.-.

**End of Chapter One**

That's it, sorry for the short chapter, but I'll make longer chapters later. Hope you enjoy, and if you do, please leave a review or two.

I'm bored by fics that have Wolfram chasing after Yuuri, so, in this one, I made it vice versa. It was only fair that way, don't you think? And Ephraim's cool, and cute.

The last line is what Wolfram said when he stood near Ephraim's grave stone. I was thinking about it for some times, and decided on it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Love Me and Me Only**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and Fire Emblem: the Sacred Stones

**Chapter Two**

"Wolfram's… lover?" he trailed off, not really believing what his ears had heard. Maybe his ears had failed him. Wait a minute. He had never treated the blond haired boy like he was supposed to, so why did he care now?

"Yes," Conrad nodded his head, sighing as he looked at the emperor's face. No, no, he doesn't make a new groove. "He was summoned to join the war, and he died at the war, though he had promised that when he came back from the war, he'd propose to Wolfram…" he explained.

"So I guess I beat him to it, huh?" Yuuri asked, feeling a pang in his chest. He wanted to jump out of the window right then and there, but he knew he couldn't. He had a kingdom he had to take care of, and he had never paid much attention to the beautiful blond haired boy anyway.

Did he just say that?

"I personally wished for him to be alive, but… I guess that's the best for all of us," Conrad sighed. He was very proud of Ephraim. A great warrior, and a carefree and kind man. He had gotten Wolfram to smile –whether willingly or unwillingly- for more times than he or Gwendal had.

All of a sudden, he felt so useless. He wasn't good at fighting, forget military, and though he's carefree enough, he could never get Wolfram to truly smile. He felt like he was far more useless than him, and he didn't deserve the position as the Maou.

"Weller-kyo," a voice interrupted as the door creaked open, revealing the figure of a man they had been talking about. "A letter has just arrived, looks like someone is paying a visit here," he explained as he handed Conrad an envelope. It was brown, and was neat.

"Let me see," Conrad mumbled as he tore the envelope open and took out the piece of paper inside. He scanned the contents, and a surprised look was visible on his face.

"What is it, Weller-kyo?" Wolfram asked. Conrad was calm for most times, and he didn't get surprised so easily. "Is it something important?" he asked again.

"The writing…" Conrad muttered, and quickly shook his head, "No, it looks like the handwriting of someone I know is all," he said quickly and started to read the letter.

He handed the letter to Yuuri after he had finished reading it, and sighed. He patted Wolfram's shoulder, and walked out of the room after asking Wolfram to stay away when the visitor came.

Yuuri read the letter, and handed it to Wolfram. "Looks like the sender doesn't know that there's a new Maou," he commented as Wolfram read the letter.

When he had read it, he looked surprised as well. The handwriting looked so much alike that he'd assume that the same person was writing it. "… Ephraim…" he mumbled, "No, it can't be him," he said finally as he handed the letter back to Yuuri. "I guess I'm off then," he said and he walked out of the room, leaving Yuuri alone.

"Ephraim ka?" Yuuri muttered to himself, "I want to know how he looks like," he said. Come to think of it. He had never been in Wolfram's room. It had always been Wolfram who came to his room to sleep with him. Maybe there are some pictures of the Ephraim-guy in his room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The afternoon had passed faster than they had expected. The sun had set, and the occupants of Blood Pledge castle were walking around in the castle since it wasn't as hot as in the afternoon.

"Ah, it's so comfortable in here," Conrad commented as he sat in front of Wolfram in the library. No matter how much he disliked humans, he couldn't bring himself to hate Ephraim, a human. And whenever it has something to do with that particular human, Wolfram wouldn't mind being near humans.

Wolfram merely nodded as he continued reading a book. It was his hobby since he was child, though Ephraim didn't like to. He had always asked him to practice swordplay, while Ephraim used his lance. That cheater. He knew that lances best swords.

Conrad had gotten a book for himself as well, and was starting to read it in silence, enjoying the company of his younger brother. He wasn't cold or unapproachable like some people had said, he just didn't want to show his other side to the other people.

The door creaked open, and soon, Gwendal came in, joining the two in reading the book. They didn't say anything, but it wasn't a deafening silence, it was an enjoyable silence they shared.

Not long after, a knock was heard on the oak door, and a voice came, "Someone wishes to see you, Weller-kyo,"

"See me?" Conrad asked confusedly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A man was standing in the middle of the city, staring at the castle in front of him that stood majestically. It had been years since he last saw it, and stepped his foot in it.

The man was wearing a blue shirt with a pair of blue trousers, black boots, blue cape and blue hood that covered most of his face. On his back, was a spear with blue stick, sharp end, and a blue ribbon that was tied to the sharp end of the spear.

"Heh, I guess I should thank Lyon," the man said as he grinned. "Finally I get to see him again," he added and he walked towards the castle, stopping at the shops to ask about the castle and the Maou, since he had heard from the other place that there was a new Maou.

After getting enough necessary information, he pressed onwards to the castle. It hadn't changed from the last time he saw it. Still the same yellowish brick wall around the castle, still the same big wooden gate…

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Weller-kyo," he said to the guard who was standing guard at the gate. He hadn't seen the guard before. Must be a new recruit.

"Weller-kyo? Not the heika?" the guard asked confusedly. "Do you have an appointment with him?" he asked again.

"I've sent him a letter earlier today," the man explained.

"Okay, follow me," the guard said as he led the way to the main room of the castle. Not that the man didn't know the way there, it was out of courtesy.

They arrived at the main room not long after that, and after letting the man take a seat on one of the sofas, the guard went off to get Conrad.

"Heh, I wonder what will he say when he sees me," the man said as he laughed softly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"See me?" Conrad asked confusedly.

"Yes, it is the sender of the letter earlier," the guard said when Conrad opened the door to the library. "He's currently waiting at the main room," he explained.

"Okay, I'll go get him right away," Conrad nodded his head, "Can you get heika-sama? Ask him to come as well," Conrad commanded and the guard went off in search for Yuuri.

"Who is it, Weller-kyo?" Wolfram asked as he looked up from his book and to Conrad.

"The sender of the letter," he answered, sighing. "Stay here, you hear me?" he asked, and when Wolfram nodded his head, he left the library and went to the main room where the visitor had been waiting.

The two stared at the vanishing figure of their brother, then at each other, and at the still open door once again.

"I wonder who it is," Wolfram mumbled. He also wanted to know why Conrad had asked Yuuri to meet the visitor as well, and why he had forbid him from seeing the visitor.

He was positive that the visitor wasn't a serial murdered.

"If you're that curious, you could always check on them," Gwendal said in a bored tone.

Wolfram stared at his brother for a while, before he finally went out of the library.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Three men were sitting in the main room. Conrad was sitting beside Yuuri while the visitor was sitting on the sofa across of them. He had put his spear down because his spear couldn't be bent, and if he didn't put it down, he wouldn't be able to sit down.

At first, they shared a deafening silence, each not knowing what to say.

"Ah," the man finally started, and Yuuri nearly sighed in relief. "Long time no see, Weller-kyo, is that the new Maou?" he asked as he turned his head towards Yuuri who was surprised.

"Yes, he is," Conrad nodded his head. Somehow, he felt that he had heard the man's voice somewhere before, but he couldn't really remember where and when.

"From the look in your face," the man started, "You must wonder who I am," he finished, and Conrad unwillingly nodded his head. The man laughed softly, and he pulled his blue hood down, revealing a man with short teal blue hair and an equally teal blue pair of eyes. He looked cool, and carefree at the same time.

"Do you recognize me now?" he asked.

A gasp, followed by the voice of shattering glasses and ceramic was heard and the three turned their heads in unison, only to be confronted by the sight of a very-surprised Wolfram who was holding onto a tray with a teapot and several tea cups on it –they were on the floor, shattered by now-.

"Ephraim?"

**End of Chapter Two**

Yay! Ephraim came back!

Anyway, hope you enjoy, and if you do, please leave a review.


	3. Chapter Three

**Love Me and Me Only**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and Fire Emblem: the Sacred Stones

**Chapter Three**

"Ephraim?" Wolfram asked disbelievingly at the teal blue haired boy in front of him, currently sitting and conversing with his older brother and his supposedly fiancé. He didn't dare to move, he didn't even dare to move a single finger, for he feared that it was only a dream, and if he moved once, it'd be over.

"Yes, Wolfram," Ephraim nodded as he smiled gently at the blond haired boy, "This is me," he added as he stood up from his sitting spot, took his spear, slung it over his shoulder and walked over to Wolfram. "I'm sorry," he said as he proceeded to hug Wolfram close to his chest.

"What for… you dummy," Wolfram muttered before he started crying. He was gone for almost five years, and here he was, waltzing down the hallway to greet him like he was only gone for one hour.

"Didn't I promise to never make you cry?" Ephraim lowered his face and whispered to Wolfram's ear. "So please, I'm sorry, but don't cry," he pleaded as he tightened his hug around the shorter boy, and somehow it tightened a knot in Yuuri's stomach.

"Ephraim," Conrad started softly, "Where were you?" he asked. He knew that Ephraim wasn't the type of irresponsible people who would neglect his own country for trivial matters before giving a report first.

"I _was_ dead," he nodded his head, a flash of pain crossed his feature, "Let's just say that, I came back to life," he added as he unconsciously tightened his hug around Wolfram once again.

"How so?" Conrad was surprised. He hadn't heard of any case of people being resurrected before. "Well, anyway, I guess it'll be better if you go back to your room first, it's a bit dusty, but nothing much," he suggested.

"Alright," Ephraim smiled –or grinned- at Conrad. "Where are you going now?" he asked Wolfram as he let go of the shorter boy. He positioned his spear on his back so it wouldn't slip from his cape.

"I'll help you with the dusting, I guess," Wolfram muttered lowly. "You've probably forgot where your room is," he added.

"You're never good at cracking jokes, you know that?" Ephraim laughed slightly as he ruffled Wolfram's hair. Somehow he acted like his older brother though he isn't.

"I'm not you, clown," Wolfram retorted back. A smile tugged on his lips as he walked out of the room, leading the way to Ephraim's room.

Conrad merely shook his head and sighed as he smiled at the sight of the two. Whenever Ephraim was there, the castle became livelier. A carefree man and cheerful attitude wasn't a clown, but he could act like one.

"Conrad," Yuuri called out, his gaze unwavering, "Is that Ephraim?" he asked as he stared at the big wooden double door, his gaze fixed.

"Yes, that is," Conrad nodded. "It's been a long time since the last time he's here," he added as he sounded a bit wistful. "Anyway, it's nearly dinner time, please get down shortly," he said as he walked out of the room.

Yuuri was left alone in the living room, staring blankly at the ceiling, wondering why hadn't he taken the chance when he could. And now, it was slipping away from his hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah, Ephraim, still handsome as ever," Cheri squealed at the sight of the teal blue haired man who merely grinned back at the blond haired woman. "I've never expected that we could have a dinner together again," she added as she sighed in a relieved manner.

"Me too," Gwendal muttered as he quietly ate his share of food.

"Maa, you must be happy, na, Wolfram?" Cheri asked as she smiled at her youngest son who merely muttered 'shut up' before he resumed his eating.

"I'm happy to be here with you all," Ephraim bowed his head in a polite way, "It's an honor for me, a mere soldier of this kingdom," he added.

"Hey, didn't I say that you've been considered a family?" Cheri asked, pointing her knife at Ephraim who merely lean back, not wanting the knife to slice his skin.

"A- aa, thank you Cheri-sama," he said as he leaned back, waiting for the knife to be drawn back.

"Have you finished your cleaning, Ephraim?" Conrad asked as he looked at the man expectantly.

"Wha- oh, erm, well," Ephraim started a bit awkwardly, throwing a sideway glance to Wolfram who merely ate his food as if he wasn't involved.

-.-.-.-.-. _flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.

"So what have you been doing the past five years?" Ephraim asked as he started to clean the wardrobe from dust bunnies. He wouldn't be able to put any of his clothes if he didn't take care of that one.

"What about yourself?" Wolfram asked back as he made the bed.

"Staying in a coffin?" Ephraim asked back as he laughed slightly and Wolfram shook his head.

"Nothing really, continuing my training in the military," Wolfram said as he sat on the bed, cleaning the bedside table from dust. "It's so much easier fighting against a sword wielder," he added sarcastically while Ephraim merely laughed uneasily.

"Oh, and since when has the new Maou been here?" Ephraim asked, finished with the wardrobe and was now sitting beside Wolfram who was finished with the bedside table.

"Some months," Wolfram stated, "Not really remember how many," he added.

"Oh? Looks like I missed something important," Ephraim shook his head, "What is he to you?" he asked.

"A wimp," Wolfram stated flatly.

"Only that?" Ephraim asked as he tried to suppress an amused grin, "Really, Wolfram, I know you better than you do," he said as he shook his head in disbelief, "Your fiancé?" he asked.

"How-?"

"From the way he look," Ephraim stated as he smirked, acting like someone who had just found a new formula in mathematics.

"Look or looks?" Wolfram asked doubtfully.

"Hey, at least I haven't forgotten my own language, okay?" Ephraim asked as his eyebrow twitched and his mouth formed a halfway grin, "Of course I mean look," he added.

"Aren't you just guessing?"

"Nope, I'm positively sure," Ephraim shook his head, "I mean, hey, he looked like he was ready to kill me anytime!"

"He didn't,"

"I was just exaggerating things, Wolfram, don't you know hyperbolism?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes and snorted.

"But," Ephraim said, his expression suddenly serious, "Whatever happen, I'm not going to give you up so easily," he said sternly, "At least not until he proved himself,"

"Ephraim…"

And they were soon seen on the bed, kissing each other.

-.-.-.-.-. _end of flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.

"No," Ephraim finished as he sighed, remembering what they had done until the call for dinner came. They had only cleaned the bedside table and the wardrobe. Spider webs were almost everywhere at the ceiling.

"I'm not surprised," Conrad said, "Even three people working together won't be able to get rid of all those dusts and webs in such short amount of time,"

"And of course you two made a small reunion, no?" Cheri asked, "Well, are two going to be bonding tonight? As long as you two keep quiet, we won't complain," Cheri smirked.

"Mother!" Wolfram shouted, his face flushed.

"Ah," Ephraim cleared his throat, "We haven't been to that stage, eh, Wolfram?" he asked as he grinned. "Must be considered, but I don't think someone will be happy if we do," he added as he smirked.

Almost all occupants of the dining table turned their head to look at Yuuri.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing," they chorused and went back to eating while Ephraim snickered lowly and Wolfram sighed.

**End of Chapter Three**

Finally finished. Thank you to all reviewers. I didn't pay much attention to you all before, but now I do. Forgive me, please.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this story. And if you do, please leave a review. It'll be highly appreciated


	4. Chapter Four

**Love Me and Me Only**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or Fire Emblem: the Sacred Stones

**Chapter Four**

"You're not wearing that, are you?" Ephraim asked, bewildered, as he stared at Wolfram who was wearing his night gown while he himself wore a blue shirt and blue trousers.

"And what's wrong with that?" Wolfram asked irritably as he frowned.

"No, it's just… we're taking a walk at the garden, and I expect you to wear something more to ward the cold off," Ephraim shrugged his shoulders. "You can have my cape then," he said as he offered his blue cape to Wolfram, who accepted it, though a bit reluctantly at first.

With that done, the both of them walked out of the royal bedroom –the addition of the word royal to indicate that it was far better than the other bedrooms, though it sounded funny, really- and into the back garden of the Blood Pledge Castle.

The garden was filled with greeneries, a lot of kinds of greeneries it almost seemed like a forest rather than a back garden. The cool night breeze swept by occasionally, resulting a shiver from the blond boy.

"See? I told you to wear something warmer," Ephraim scolded as if he was scolding his stubborn son. "And put my cape on," he ordered, seeing that Wolfram was only holding onto his cape and not wearing it.

"Fine, fine, you're not my father so stop acting like one," Wolfram huffed as he finally put the cape on. It helped, really. He didn't shiver anymore even when the cool night breeze swept by.

They walked in a companionable silence towards the center of the back garden, where a stone-made fountain stood majestically. The white stone had been cleaned every so often, letting no moss grow on it. The crystal clear water sprinkled from the top of the fountain, illuminating slightly as the moonlight shone down upon the fountain.

There were statues of small cherubs on the fountain, backing each other. Their eyes were blank yet somehow, the way their face is sculpted gave out the impression that they were happy.

They sat at the edge of the fountain, facing the back garden while occasionally looking backwards to look at the fountain, the water, and the statues.

"It's my favorite place," both of them muttered at the same time, and looked at each other before bursting out laughing afterwards. It wasn't strange though, almost all of the occupants of Blood Pledge castle liked this particular place.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Ephraim asked as he looked, and soon Wolfram followed suit. The dark sky was cloudless, and the stars shone brightly, accompanying the moon that was at its fullest.

"Yeah," Wolfram muttered an agreement as he nodded his head. Maybe if there was a drink with them, it would be better, but he didn't mind the absence of said object at that time.

"Ne, Wolfram," Ephraim called suddenly, gaining the attention of his companion, "Mind if I ask something?" he asked.

"What is it?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuri was having difficulty sleeping. Probably because he wasn't used to going to sleep this early. Or maybe because a particular someone was missing from his usual spot. It's either one of them, or both of them.

With a sigh, he heaved himself out of his bed. He walked towards his wardrobe and took a coat. Maybe a walk in the garden for a while could help him have a good night sleep afterwards.

Even if it didn't, he still wanted to go to the garden. A part of his mind was practically screaming at him to do so.

He draped his coat over himself, and walked out of his room. He wasn't fond of jumping out of the balcony and to the back garden, so he decided that the back entrance that is accessible from the part of the castle near the kitchen.

On the way there, he passed by some maids that talked something about 'gentlemen', 'romantic' and 'moonlight'. He didn't know for sure what they were talking about, and so, decided to simply ignore it. It won't hurt him anyway… won't it?

As he reached the back entrance, he slid the glass door open and walked out of the castle. Sliding the door close, he turned around and wondered where he should go. There was the fountain he liked –that most of the Blood Pledge castle occupants like-, and there was the flower field he liked.

He sighed audibly as he looked at the directions of the two places. If he wanted to go to the fountain, he'd have to go left, but if he wanted to go to the flower field, he'd have to go right.

"Hm, maybe I should just go to the fountain, it's prettier at night," Yuuri mumbled to himself as he looked at the sparkling water that seemed to exceed the tops of the trees.

He walked towards said sparkling water silently, savoring the feel of the calm night. There was the cool night breeze sweeping by every so often, there was the sound of crickets, and there was the sound of rushing water.

All in all, it was a perfect night he didn't want to miss.

As he walked towards the fountain, sounds of rustling leaves and footsteps were heard. He looked around and spotted a pair walking towards the fountain as well.

"Looks like they used the window," he said to himself bitterly as he didn't meet them on his way to the back garden.

Deciding that he wanted to see what the both of them were up to, he decided to hide behind the bushes and the trees while taking a look at them.

He watched as they walked in silence to the fountain. When they've arrived there, however, they started to converse. And it was the first time Yuuri felt annoyed by those crickets.

Due to the loudness of the sound of the crickets behind him, he couldn't hear what they were talking about. Finally, he resigned himself to fate and decided to just see what was going on.

His curiosity acted up when he saw Wolfram put up a confused look on his face. He seemed to insist on something, but it was to no avail since the look of disappointment was etched on his face.

He decided that it was the time to leave since the both of them looked like they were going to go back to their room as well. But he was stopped mid-step as he stared at the two figures before him.

He saw Wolfram kissing the so-called Ephraim guy, right in front of his eyes.

Anger, jealousy and sadness all mixed up in his head. And he didn't even get to kiss Wolfram even _once_!

Deciding that he didn't want to see the rest, he turned around and ran as fast as he could, back to the castle's interior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Conrad was in his room, contemplating about something. He had just been told about something so disturbing from Ephraim, and he can't seem to take his mind off the subject.

He was sitting on a chair in his room, staring blankly at the curtains of his window, when his door was suddenly banged open.

He was startled, but not to the point where he would jump up and scream in a girlish high-pitched voice.

He spun around and saw Yuuri standing on the doorway, his breathing fast and ragged. From the look of it, he could tell that he had been running a long way.

"Heika? What happened?" Conrad asked as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the trembling boy. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"I- Wolfram- that guy-" he muttered through ragged breaths and Conrad nearly sweat dropped.

"Breathe, Yuuri, breathe," Conrad ordered in a fatherly way as he patted Yuuri's shoulder reassuringly. When Yuuri's breathing had calmed down a bit, he asked, "Now tell me, what's the matter?"

"Erm, nothing too important…" after giving it a second thought, Yuuri knew he would be very embarrassed if he talked about something like this.

"Does it have anything to do with Wolfram?" Conrad asked helpfully.

"Yeah…" Yuuri merely nodded as he answered weakly.

"And Ephraim?" he asked again. He sensed Yuuri tensing up, and decided to take it as a yes.

"Now answer me, Yuuri," Conrad sighed, the thing he had been contemplating about remembered, "Do you love Wolfram?" he asked, much to Yuuri's surprise because he had never asked something akin to that in the past.

"I- ah, yes, I do," he nodded as a blush started to creep to his cheeks, tainting it in an interesting shade of red.

"Very well," Conrad nodded his head as a weak and sad smile crept up to his face, "It'll all work out, so for now, just go to sleep, and prove what you've said,"

**End of Chapter Four**

Whee. Sorry I took long to finish. I've just wrote the first two paragraphs when I suddenly felt lazy, and I finished the rest of this in nothing more than thirty minutes! –It's even less-. Sorry for taking long to finish again ;;;

Parts of this story was cut to add more interesting parts, and maybe, I'll explain all those parts in the next chapter, so stay tuned for the next chapter –I hope it won't take as long-!

Hope you enjoyed! And if you do, please leave a review.


	5. Chapter Five

**Love Me and Me Only**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Five**

_Earlier that night_…

The sound of a door creaking open startled him. He was too absorbed into the book he was reading that he did not notice someone coming into the room until it creaked open and close. He turned around slightly to see who was coming, but upon seeing him, he went back to reading.

The man who had just entered walked over to sit on one of the couches in the library, staring at the man who was still intently reading his book, his face being illuminated by the flicker of the candlelight because no lamp was on at that time.

"You're going to hurt your eyes," the man said as he sat with his legs open, his elbows on each knees while his palm supported his jaw. He wasn't the one to start conversation so easily at times, so he usually started with silly things.

The man who was reading the book simply stared at him for a while, before he closed his book with a sigh and put it on the table. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the other man, "What is it, Ephraim?" he asked.

"Well, actually, I'd like to tell you something," Ephraim started, "I think you should be the first one to know this, Weller-kyo," he added as an unfamiliar look crossed his feature. Conrad couldn't really tell what it was, and decided to just nod his head, motioning for him to continue.

"I- I'm not completely alive," Ephraim stated rather hesitantly, "I have a one-month time, and- you know the rest," he finished with a sigh as he leaned back on the couch with a dull thud.

Conrad himself was silenced by this fact. One month and then he's gone _again_? He couldn't tell how Wolfram would react, but he knew he'd be hysteric, to say the least.

"Ephraim," Conrad called, willing himself to stay calm even though he was very surprised at this. "Are you planning on telling Wolfram this?" he asked slowly, almost unsurely.

"Yes, I am," Ephraim nodded his head determinedly. "I don't want him to lose everything when it's my time to go," Ephraim said, "There's this friend of mine who could revive the dead, but… there's the one-month time limit," he explained, and Conrad nodded his head in understanding.

"I know," Conrad said, "I myself don't want you to leave, but… you have to inform him of this first," he leaned back on the armchair, and rethought it. Would he get a nervous breakdown the instant he told him, or would he be enraged, furious, angry? Wolfram was unpredictable at times.

"I know that Weller-Kyo," Ephraim said almost desperately, "I know that, but… not now," he sighed deeply and then leaned back to the back of the armchair, looking like he desperately needed a rest.

"Not now?" Conrad asked as his head snapped up. He did say that he's going to tell Wolfram about this. He _did_ not say now, but wasn't the faster the better? "And why is that?" he questioned further.

"I'm… I'm not prepared for this," he added as he laughed bitterly, "I act like someone who is coming soon, don't I?" he asked almost ironically as he looked up at the ceiling that seemed to glow golden at the flicker of light from the candle.

"That's alright," Conrad smiled lightly, though he knew that the other man was using an almost sarcastic tone. "But I suggest you to tell him soon. The sooner, always the better," he added wisely as he stared at the other man, waiting for his reaction.

"I know," Ephraim nodded his head slightly, but kept on looking at the golden ceiling. "I don't plan on telling him when my time is running out, but certainly not now," he finished, almost guiltily, but there was a look of determination on his face.

Conrad merely looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He knew he wasn't finished yet. He didn't know how he could tell, he just could, and he didn't like interrupting other people.

"I love him, and I don't want to lose him too soon," Ephraim said, sitting back upright so he could stare at Conrad right in the eyes, "I'll guide him to the path I think he'll choose in the end, but I won't tell him about this before the time I deem it necessary comes," he finished.

"I understand your reasoning," Conrad nodded his head in understanding. "Good luck with it then," he said, and with that, he continued on his reading.

"Aren't you going to offer me your help?" Ephraim asked with a disappointed look as he pursed his lips slightly. All that talk and just the word of good luck?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_In the garden…_

"You love Yuuri, don't you?" Ephraim asked calmly as he stared at the blond man who looked shocked. He surely didn't expect that one coming.

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram asked back, frowning a little at the question. He loves Yuuri? Why would he? It was all his dedication to show that he would never break their own tradition. It wasn't a relationship based on love. Proof? Yuuri didn't care, did he?

"You love him," Ephraim stated. "You just don't want to admit it, and now that I'm here, you use me as an excuse to not show your love to him," he added.

"No I do not," Wolfram stated, glaring a little. "He didn't care, and why should I care? It's only a matter of time before he call the accidental engagement off,"

"He will not," Ephraim shook his head. "He loves you too," he added rather wistfully. "And I want you to be true to your feelings,"

"You're not making sense," Wolfram frowned once again. "The one I love is you, and no one else,"

"Haven't you found a replacement for me?" Ephraim asked softly, caressing Wolfram's blond locks. "Haven't you found someone who'd be there for you when I'm not?"

"I…" Wolfram mumbled.

"Have you?" Ephraim asked softly.

"What are you trying to say?" Wolfram asked, looking up to stare at Ephraim right at his eyes. "You never talk like this if it's not important," he added.

"Yeah, I guess that's how I work," Ephraim laughed lowly, careful not to laugh too loud. "It's okay if you love him," he said, "I'm still here for you,"

Wolfram cast his eyes downward. Was Ephraim going to leave him again? They had just met, and now he wanted to part ways?

"No…" Wolfram mumbled. "The one I love is only you, and no one else!" he shouted, and pulled Ephraim down to kiss him on the lips.

They parted when they heard the rustling of the bush, and both turned to see what it was. Nothing was there.

"What- what was that?" Wolfram asked, blinking his eyes several times.

Ephraim stared for a while, before he smirked triumphantly. He turned back to face Wolfram, and shrugged. "Nothing. It's probably only a nocturnal being,"

"A nocturnal being?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes. A being who likes night. A being who is dark in color," Ephraim smiled.

"What- you mean… Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, frowning once again. He was sure that he was going to get old fast if this continued on. He was getting frustrated.

"What are you feeling right now?" Ephraim asked as he took Wolfram's right hand in his own, and guided it to Wolfram's chest. "Do you feel guilt?" he asked.

"Guilt…" Wolfram mumbled. "Why should I?" he asked. "He never felt guilt when he did that to me…"

"What you two feel is two different things, Wolfram," Ephraim said gently. "So? Do you feel something wrenching over there? Telling you that you have done something you shouldn't?"

"I…"

"It's okay," Ephraim ruffled Wolfram's blond locks. "No need to rush things, let's just go back to our room, shall we?" he smiled, and then bent down to kiss him, before the two went back to their room.

**End of Chapter Five**

The first part is the conversation between Ephraim and Conrad that happened before Wolfram and Ephraim went to the back garden, while the second part is the conversation between Ephraim and Wolfram after Wolfram asked "What is it?" and it happened all the way until Yuuri finished consulting his problem to Conrad.

Well, so how was it? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the _very_ long update ;;;;;

I'll try not to take as long later… sorry, once again

Oh, and if you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review


	6. Chapter Six

**Love Me and Me Only**

By: Asagi Tsuki

So sorry for the uber long update… I was busy with my other projects and exams that I do not have the time to write. And I'm busy with my novels as well. Hope you'll like this chapter as a compensation.

As an answer to people who have asked me to continue, this chapter comes. It may be not as good as the previous one, but I do hope you enjoy this one as well. Again, sorry for the long update. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I'm sorry for the typo in the last chapter. Guess that it's a reflex of some sort because I'm used to writing Naruto fics. Thanks to the one who pointed it out, but I do not accept flames. I just don't like it when people say I suck without a reason

**Chapter Six**

Sunlight beamed through the white silk curtains of Blood Pledge castle as Cheri walked down happily to the dining room. Her mood was exceptionally light today and she was smiling more often today.

Now that Ephraim had come back, she could relax more because he could take care of the chores in the castle. She had gotten her well-deserved rest yesterday and she was nearly bouncing with happiness. She was ecstatic to greet the others and tease her beloved son.

"Good morning everyone!" she shouted in greeting as she flung the big oak double door that led to the dining room happily, but then stopped when her beloved son and his so-called fiancé looked at her rather darkly, dark bangs forming under their eyes while the others acted as if nothing was out of ordinary.

"Um… did I miss anything?" Cheri asked as she sweatdropped.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After breakfast was over, Wolfram immediately went out of the dining room, leaving the rest of the occupant of Blood Pledge castle in the dining room looking at his retreating form.

"Does he get into a fight with any of you?" Cheri asked as she looked over at Ephraim who merely shrugged and then looked over at Yuuri who merely acted as if he didn't know Cheri was looking at him.

"What's wrong, Conrad?" Cheri asked as she looked over to Conrad who looked more troubled than ever.

What was she missing, exactly? Did she miss on something important?

"Nothing," Conrad answered as he sipped on his cup of coffee. "I just think I might become a psychologist someday," he murmured, and Cheri, Ephraim and Yuuri all looked at him.

"It's only a matter of time before I get one more client, believe me," he added as he sighed.

"Ah… what a nice day," Ephraim muttered as he stretched and walked out of the dining room.

"I think I'll go for a walk," Yuur said as he exited the dining room as well.

"Were they who you meant by clients?" Cheri asked, and Conrad merely smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wolfram walked aimlessly around the castle for a while, before he finally headed for Conrad's chamber. He knew that Conrad would be at his chamber at this time, and he knew that Conrad would be the best person he could confide him.

Gunter would probably tell everything to Yuuri while Gwendal would just sit silently all the while, and made him feel like he was talking to a wall.

Cheri is out of the option because she'd go around announcing what he had just told her as if she is some sort of a gossip, and he couldn't tell either Ephraim or Yuuri.

They were the ones he wanted to talk about, for God's sake!

He finally arrived in front of Conrad's chamber, and was greeted by the huge oak double door that was carved rather… aesthetically, as Annissina would say –because she was the one who designed the pattern-.

He raised a hand to knock on the door, and waited for an answer. When he heard the command to come in, he opened the door slowly, and entered the room.

It was kinda dim-lit, only lit by a few candles here and there, and it looked like a seer's room. And the creaking of the door really didn't help.

Again, Annissina insisted that the creaking didn't sound like an ordinary creaking, and so, it was an art of some sort.

"I've expected you to come," Conrad said with a small smile on his lips. "Sit down," he offered as he pointed the soft armchair in front of him.

"Thank you," Wolfram pursed his lips. He used to hate Conrad, but he needed him now, because he's the most father-like and rational between the three.

Okay, so Gwendal is rational as well, but he isn't father-like.

"You've probably come to see me to talk about something," Conrad started as he folded his hands in front of his chest. "But, would you mind if we move to somewhere… more private?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"More private?" Wolfram asked. Wasn't his room the most private place to him?

"Yes," Conrad nodded his head in confirmation. "Let's go to the backyard then," he said as he stood up, and guided Wolfram out of the room.

When he was going to exit the room, he heard some whispers back there.

"It was your fault! If you hadn't tripped on that damn broom he wouldn't have known we're here!"

"How was it _my_ fault? You were the one who put the broom there!"

"Be quiet! I didn't hear what he said!"

"Did he say he's going to the dining room?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, what is it you wish to talk about?" Conrad asked, sitting on a park bench while Wolfram sat right beside him.

"Thanks for the… privacy," Wolfram said as he laughed a bit, remembering the people who hid in Conrad's room to eavesdrop on their little talking session.

"Not a problem," Conrad shook his head as he smiled. "Now, what do you wish to talk about?" he asked.

"It's about Ephraim," Wolfram said slowly. "He's been acting strange lately,"

"Strange?" Conrad raised an eyebrow. Of course he knew about it, but he'd just play along with him. "In what way?"

"He's still as stubborn as ever, but he's been… talking about strange stuffs," Wolfram finished rather softly. "I- I kind of have a feeling that he's going to… leave…"

"That's not- mmmph!"

"Did you hear something?" Wolfram asked as he blinked several times.

"Nope, not a thing," Conrad answered as he smiled widely. "Now, please do go on,"

"Yeah, and as I was saying, he talks about strange stuffs," Wolfram grunted. "But… after I think it over… I think-"

"My! What a nice day!" Cheri exclaimed brightly as she appeared out of nowhere, holding onto a tray with a teapot and two teacups while smiling brightly. "Don't you agree that we have to appreciate this nice day with a nice cup of tea?" she asked.

And just as she finished asking, dark clouds formed and thunders roared.

"Err… sure, if that's your idea of a _nice day_," Wolfram said rather hesitantly.

"Well, enjoy your tea!" she said, still smiling brightly, as she gave the two cups to each of them and poured tea into the cups, before she left, waving the tray at them. "See you around!"

"That was… a nice interruption, no, Weller-kyo?"

"I do believe so," Conrad nodded as he took a sip of the warm English tea. "Care to continue?" he asked.

"Yes, and after I think it over… I think that maybe-"

"Hey! Since when do pigs fly?" Yuuri shouted rather hysterically as he pointed something at the dark sky.

"Uh, Yuuri, I don't think you can see anything within that dark sky," Wolfram corrected as he looked up in the sky.

"You can't? Oh well, must be my eyes playing tricks on me," Yuuri shrugged and walked away.

"Another… interesting interruption?" Wolfram asked himself as he sweatdropped.

"Hm…" Conrad mumbled. "Are you still going to continue, even after these interruptions?" he asked.

"Do you want me to stop?" Wolfram asked back.

"I didn't say so," Conrad defended himself. "I was just asking,"

"I'll continue," Wolfram offered. "After I think it over during the night, I finally realize that maybe I like-"

"Ah, what a fine day…" Ephraim mumbled as he walked across the park in front of them. "The nice gloomy sky, flying pigs chirping happily, and a cup of tea in hand! Don't you think it's perfect, you two?" he asked as he smiled brightly at them. "Now, I shall be on my way to celebrate this perfect day!"

"Perfect… yeah right," Wolfram shook his head.

"Should I mark today as the national Interruption Day?" Conrad asked to no one in particular while he chuckled a bit, and Wolfram soon followed suit.

"Weller-kyo," Wolfram called, "I don't think I'd continue. I wasn't in the best mood before, but I don't think it's necessary to burden you with my problem… for the time being," he said as a small smile begin to form on his face.

"See you then," Conrad waved happily at him.

As Wolfram walked out of the backyard, three people appeared out of the bushes, and walked over to Conrad.

"Do we succeed?"

**End of Chapter Six**

I have been thinking that this one would be better if it was drawn or made into a motion film or something, because it'd be funnier that way, in my opinion. But alas, this is the chapter I've promised you guys, so enjoy.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Love Me and Me Only**

By: Asagi Tsuki

So sorry for the uber long update again. I think I keep getting distracted, and seeing as how I'm getting more and more busy lately (wake up at five, go home at three, join the Japanese club, Astronomy club, English course, Chinese course, and English Debate club (you know I'm a freak of activities)) so I have so little time to write fics, but I hope you guys won't get angry at me after you read this one. And hopefully, you guys will like Ephraim better

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

**Chapter Seven**

Six people were seated in the dining room, forming a circle like the knights of the medieval times who were known as the Round Table Knights-or so they thought-and stared at each other with observing eyes, watching each other's every move, waiting for someone to finally break the deafening silence.

It all started with only three people, but then the only woman in the group got interested in the topic and joined. Not long after, the other two got curious and joined in as well. And it was only a matter of time before the experiment maniac joined in the small group they formed.

The one who looked wisest among them finally cleared his throat, asking for their attention, and the others gave them unconditionally. He cracked open an eye, and sighed.

"Okay first, I want to thank you guys for working so hard interrupting Wolfram's confession time," he started, and the only woman, the Maou and the teal-haired boy shouted in joy, pumping their fists to the open air. "Now, there's another urgent matter. It looks like he has changed his mind, and decides on something. It is either a) he already chooses one of you guys, or b) he decides to give you guys a go at it again,"

The blond lady looked at him, at the two boys, and finally at the two other guys. "Well, which one do you think is better?"

Both guys raised an eyebrow at her, acting as if she was a lunatic forcing her way into the small group that was them.

The serious looking guy among them sighed. "If I have to be frank, option b is better for Your Majesty, isn't that right, Conrad?" he asked as he turned to the wise looking guy.

Conrad nodded his head, and turned to the Maou. "I really think it's best for you, Your Majesty," then he turned to the teal-haired boy, "And for you as well, Ephraim," he said while the others merely eyed him with confusion, and Ephraim merely nodded at him in understanding.

The blond lady snapped her finger, and beamed at Conrad. "Then why don't you go check on little Wolfram?" she asked with a sly smile that anyone could interpret as impending doom.

Conrad nodded his head. "I will. This meeting is therefore formally ended. Gwendal, Gunter, go back to your posts to avoid suspicion. Ephraim, go back to your room in case Wolfram came, and Your Majesty, I suggest you go back to your room, I'll tell everything I get tomorrow morning."

"Understood."

They then dispersed to their own posts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Conrad was walking down the pathway that leads to Ephraim's room in the castle. He had let the said boy went earlier to make it less suspicious to Wolfram, if he happened to bump into them while they're in their way to his room.

He was humming softly, silently wondering who was the one whose name Wolfram was about to mention, when he was snapped out of his trance at the sound of a very familiar voice calling his name.

"Weller-kyo,"

At the sound of this, Conrad looked down to see his little brother, dressed in his usual nightgown, though it was not pink this time, but rather a soft teal-blue color.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked, blinking emerald eyes at Conrad wh merely smiled down at him. "Nightly duties? Or are you just going to go back to your room?"

"Both actually," Conrad corrected, "But I'm finished with the nightly duties. Where are you going?"

Wolfram looked away. "Well, now that your duties are over, good night then," he said and started to walk away.

"I take it that you're back to His Majesty's room," Conrad said casually, ignoring the blond who stopped dead in his track at the accusation. "Good night then," he added cheerfully, and walked to his room.

This would be something worth telling to tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hard and rushed knocks on the oak door that led to his room snapped him out of his trance. He was trying to get some sleep, but the attempt was not successful as the thunder roaring outside was too loud and it was cold in his room.

"I'm coming!" he yelled as he threw himself out of the bed and walked over to the double door, opening the right door to reveal someone standing in front of his room, dressed in teal-blue and holding a small plush that he didn't even want to know where it came from.

"Wolf?"

Wolfram merely stepped inside the room, and made his way to the bed. He turned back to see Yuuri still staring at him from the door. "There's a leak in his room," he said softly, "Or am I not welcome anymore in this room? I'll move to Gwendal's room then,"

Yuuri shook his head quickly and closed the door behind him. "No, it's okay. You may stay," he smiled a little, walking over to his bed. "Night Wolf," he murmured, and heard Wolfram grunt the reply.

At least he would get a good night sleep today.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bangs were heard on the door, making the owner of the room glance up to the door, to the clock, and finally back to the door. He closed his book after putting a bookmark in it, and cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"Conrad open the damn door!"

Ah, colorful words are only used by Wolfram and Ephraim in the castle, so that probably answered the question of "Who is it?" since Wolfram never calls him Conrad.

He sighed and got up to open the door. When he did, though, a rush of blue came into the room and the door closed with a bang, although he was just holding the handle.

"Something wrong?" he asked, eyeing the shivering boy who looked at him unhappily, all drenched. "What's wrong? You didn't go out in the storm, right?"

Ephraim looked more unhappy at the question, but decided not to retort at it. He shook his head to indicate that nothing was wrong as he walked over to the bed and let himself fell down on the bed. "I've asked Gwendal to give it a look, and hopefully get someone to fix the problem, because I'll need my room tomorrow, or I'll end up here again,"

Now Conrad was getting more curious. "What's wrong, anyway? I found Wolfram walking to His Majesty's room earlier. Does it have to do with this?"

Ephraim looked thoughtful for a while, pulling off his cape and boots. He also took off the outer layer of his uniform and trashed it at the side of the bed.

"Well, you could say it does," Ephraim nodded, and Conrad threw a questioning glance at him.

"Oh you know Wolfram, he's too proud for his own good," Ephraim shrugged, staring at the ceiling of the room. "He wanted to go to the new Maou's room, but he couldn't if he said that he just wanted to be in his room,"

"That would wound his pride," Conrad nodded understandingly.

"Right, and so," Ephraim paused a while, adding a dramatic effect, "He tried to make something for an excuse,"

"And that has something to do with your room?" Conrad asked, lifting an eyebrow at the boy.

"One sentence, Conrad, one sentence," he sighed audibly. "Make sure to ask Gunter to teach him literature,"

Conrad could only throw a questioning glance at him, which Ephraim deliberately refused to answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gwendal was walking down the hallway to Ephraim's room to check on the room, as Ephraim had asked, and inspect what was wrong with the room.

He was just about to open the door when the sound of thunder was heard, and the door banged open on its own, letting rain water blast to the corridor through the opening of the door.

He looked inside the room, and sighed, rubbing his now aching temple.

Wolfram is in serious need of a dictionary.

**End of Chapter Seven**

Finally finished after so long. Sorry for not updating for long.

Anyone get the last part? If you don't, tell me, and I'll explain in the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy, and if you do, please leave a review.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Love Me and Me Only**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Sorry for the long delay. I was thinking about things. Oh, and this is the chapter where the Great Sage makes his grand entrance I was thinking of adding him when I was planning chapter eight. This is also where I'll explain the meaning of last sentences of the previous chapter. I'll explain it as a part of the story though.

If anyone doesn't understand it even after you read this chapter, feel free to voice that in your review, and put the e-mail address I can use to send the explanation.

**Chapter eight is reposted. I've added a few parts that went missing because I was rushed, so I'll really appreciate it if you guys would reread it. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

**Chapter Eight**

Yuuri woke to a pleasant feeling for the first time in… what, a week? Nope, definitely not that long, but it felt longer than that to him. He sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper to the covers, surprised that Wolfram wasn't kicking him out of bed-or punched him out of bed-that day.

"Wimp,"

Well that very much explains the reason why.

"Yes?" he asked groggily, his eyes clouded with sleep as he tried to rub the sleep off his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's past my training time and you won't let go of me," Wolfram grunted and he felt Wolfram's breath at the nape of his neck. Okay so _that_ explains why Wolfram didn't kick or punch him off of the bed. "Let me go already. I don't know you've harbored such strength,"

"Well, it's been a while since you got me into a headlock," Yuuri commented as he smiled, sighing contentedly, breathing in the scent of rose that wafted from Wolfram's silky hair.

"Let go already," Wolfram grunted again, but it only succeeded in getting Yuuri to embrace him tighter. He thought for a while, and finally come up with a plan. "If you don't let go I'll sleep over at Gwendal's room tonight,"

The arms around him was gone in a flash, and he thought he saw something close to fear in Yuuri's eyes. He chuckled as he got up from the bed and smiled slightly. It was days since he last felt that amused. He had been into a depressing mood ever since he got The Talk from Ephraim.

…

Okay, not really The Talk. It made him think of something other than what Ephraim said to him. What about The One-Sided Conversation from the I-Know-Everything Man?

He suddenly frowned a bit. Now that he thought of what he had done, he felt somewhat guilty. Even if he wanted to defend his honor, he was in no place to break or destroy anything that belongs to the royalty. Maybe he'd help with the repair?

"Wolf?"

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep," he said as he slipped out of the bed. He took his uniform into his hand and turned around to head for the door. Before he did so, however, he bent down and kissed Yuuri's forehead, mumbling "I'll see you at breakfast".

And left Yuuri gaping like a fish out of the water-he could even swear that he is hyperventilating-for a good fifteen minutes, before he fainted in happiness like a fish that ran out of air. Literally.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On his way to the garden to meet up with his troops, Wolfram ran into Conrad. He looked up and greeted curtly before he resumed walking towards the garden. Conrad, however, seemed to be more interested in going to the garden than to where he was headed before as he followed Wolfram from behind.

"So you decided to give Yuuri a second chance?" Conrad asked. "I could figure as much from the last… session, but I wanted to confirm it,"

Wolfram kept walking towards the garden. "Well, you could say that, but that's not exactly true. I was just being… what I am. I guess it's just unfair to keep him out, when he's still my rightful fiancé,"

Conrad nodded his head thoughtfully. "True, and if the words that you've been distancing yourself from Yuuri for Ephraim reached the three maids, who knew what would happen,"

Wolfram stopped dead and Conrad nearly bumped into him. He didn't though, and waited for his little brother to make a move again. "Well, I certainly would not even _think_ of that happening,"

Conrad let out a small chuckle. "Well, I'll see you later then. The ones who will fix Ephraim's room will come around noon. Just so you know,"

He glared at the back of his brother's retreating back. Though he had learnt to trust him a little during the past few days, he still didn't like his sense of humor, and how he liked to say things that made people go on a guilt trip.

Because he certainly was on one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuuri was walking down the corridor as he was taking a break from his lessons when he noticed Conrad standing in front of a room that had its door opened, and he heard a loud noise inside.

"Conrad? What's happening?" he asked as he looked inside to the room and saw a lot of big burly men putting bricks on the floor to recreate the missing side of wall. "What's wrong with that side of wall?"

"Ah, why don't you ask the one who still has you as a fiancé, as he had so bluntly put it?" he asked with a good-natured smile, and Yuuri looked confused and a loud cough was heard from behind, and he could see Wolfram kicking Conrad's foot.

"So they had come," Wolfram nodded at Conrad as a greeting, and Gwendal came up not long after, with Gunter behind him, wanting to know what's wrong with Ephraim's room that Wolfram had decided to spend the night in Yuuri's room again.

"Yes, they're here to fix the leak you reported last night," Conrad answered, the smile not leaving his face, and Wolfram could only glower at him.

"Eh? But that's not a leak!" Yuuri protested. "If it's something this serious you should've-"

Wolfram glared at Yuuri and he immediately shut up.

"That, as His Majesty had put it," Gwendal started as he pointed at the missing side of wall, "Is not a leak, Wolfram, just so you know," he grunted. "Maybe I should let Gunter teach you language again,"

"No way!" Wolfram protested loudly. "There's no way I'm going to go through the lessons with him _again_!"

"Well now you know how I feel," Yuuri commented as he nodded his head like an old man.

"Shut up wimp,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A commotion was heard in the front yard, and everyone rushed to welcome the arrival of the Great Sage. The Great Sage had sent a notice that he would be visiting shortly after the notice arrived as a delegate from the Shrine. He was there to take care a few things, to catch up with an old friend, and to look at the so-called Ephraim personally.

He wanted to see what the man who got on Wolfram's good side looked like.

When he arrived, he was grinning a big goofy smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you, Shibuya!" he greeted as he laughed, and Yuuri smiled at the sight of his friend. He had not changed at all. Still the same sense of humor and twisted jokes.

Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, Cheri and Wolfram all greeted him formally, and he saw the last person who had not greeted him yet, and he seemed not to recognize.

"Good morning, Great Sage, Ephraim of Renais at your service," he greeted as he smiled warmly at Murata who stared at him for a while, before he broke into a huge smile.

"I'm Murata Ken, nice to meet you," he said to Ephraim. "Ah, I see now why you become the better jewel hunter," he commented lightly.

"Pardon?" Ephraim asked as he bent down to listen to Ken more clearly.

"I said that you are the better jewel hunter here, and you have better eyes to judge a jewel," Ken said with an innocent smile plastered on his face, which made Yuuri knew that there is something up his sleeve.

"And pray tell, what do you mean by that?" Ephraim asked, not really knowing what he meant. He had not been going around digging jewels, had he?

"You know the true value of a jewel right when you see it, unlike a certain someone here," Ken sniggered, and Yuuri knew that he was talking about him. He pouted at his friend, but Ken resumed anyway, "And that's why you've got your hands on the jewel,"

The others seemed to have understand save for Wolfram who seem to become slow in understanding things lately.

"And I see that your attitude has attracted the slight negative side of Sir von Bielefeld, while Yuuri attracted the positive side of Sir von Bielefeld," he said with a big smile. "When met with a nice person, people tend to show their negative traits, and vice versa, right? Just like in a dipole-dipole attraction or magnetic attraction,"

Everyone eyed him strangely.

"Oh, and Ulrike said hello,"

At this time, everyone sweat dropped.

**End of Chapter Eight**

Well, maybe not as funny as the previous chapters. I was kinda rushed when I finished this chapter. Wolfram is starting to be close to Yuuri again, so hurrah to all YuurixWolfram fans. I'm still putting some EphraimxWolfram, but it won't be that clear. I'm considering some platonic ConradxWolfram and GwendalxWolfram, but I'll rethink it later.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. A review is always appreciated.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Love Me and Me Only**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Ephraim consults Conrad about his problem again, and someone unexpected overheard

Ah… so here I am, writing yet another chapter of this series. I'm very sorry this takes a long time. I've got a writer's block, so yeah… anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

**Chapter Nine**

After the arrival of the Great Sage, Blood Pledge castle was getting more crowded, and definitely noisier, as the Great Sage is very talkative, and has a rather good sense of humor, if not strange.

Yuuri wasn't protesting or something, because he is his friend in both worlds, but sometimes, when Murata teased him, he couldn't help but feel annoyed and irritated, though he knew that whatever Murata said _is_ true.

Also, Wolfram was started to lessen his distancing away from Yuuri, though he still stuck by Ephraim's side most of the time, even during practices because they were on the equal level, so it was a good practice for both of them. Yuuri wasn't that trained in wielding weapons, so Wolfram couldn't ask him to be a spar buddy or something of the sort.

"And that's the report for now," Conrad said as he bowed dutifully to Cheri who nodded her head approvingly at him. "It's been a week since Ephraim's arrival. The time we have left is not much, and we have to do something," he said with a sense of urgency that Cheri couldn't help but be serious as well.

"I know," Cheri nodded her head again, but now grimly. "If this continues on, Wolfie will feel betrayed and left twice, and he will surely break down," Cheri contemplated. "But, if we forbid him from being close to Ephraim, it would be unfair for the both of them," she added.

"And that's exactly the dilemma I'm facing right now," Conrad said with a sigh, and let his head drop a bit. "I don't know what to do, but I think it will be wiser to stay back."

"You mean, stay back and let them decide what they want?" Cheri asked, thinking over it for a minute. "But if they don't get the right push, they'd end up being hurt. All of them," she said with a trace of seriousness Conrad didn't know his mother could have, seeing that she's usually very carefree.

"Well, I'll always be there whenever they need an advice or something," Conrad said, leaning back on his armchair and thinking about it for a moment. "For now, the ones who have talked to me about their problems are Wolfram and Ephraim. I'll just have to wait before His Majesty do the same."

"Well, aren't I glad to have a son like you," Cheri said, smiling happily at him. "If you find out anything about the three of them, please, do tell me right away."

"Gladly," Conrad answered with a smile. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go to the training grounds to check on things," he said, and got out of the room.

"Hm," Cheri leaned back on the royal armchair she was sitting on, looking at the ceiling in the dim lit room, and wondered. "I wonder if I will be of any use to them…" she thought to herself, and let a bitter laugh. "Probably not as much as Conrad," she said sadly. "But I will always be there when they _do_ need me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Weller-kyo," Wolfram greeted as he nodded his head when he saw Conrad approaching. He was currently taking a break from practice spars with Ephraim, while Ephraim had gone to get something to drink for the both of them. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Ah, so to be expected from my little brother," Conrad said calmly, his smile never leaving his face. "If I say I only want to take a walk, will you believe it?" he asked.

"No," Wolfram said flatly. "Why would you take a walk on the training grounds? That's something only sick people do," he added.

Conrad looked at him, and paused. "So you're saying Ephraim is sick?"

"He takes a walk on the training grounds?" Wolfram asked back incredulously. "I knew he is kind of a training freak, but I don't think it's _that_ bad."

"Hey, sometimes training grounds has this soothing feel to it, alright?" Ephraim protested as he walked back towards them with two glasses of water, and handed one to Wolfram who nodded his head in gratitude. "People who take a walk on training grounds are not always sick."

"Whatever," Wolfram countered nonchalantly, and Ephraim looked at him, pursing his lips. "Anyway, are we going to continue the practice spar or not?" he asked, cutting Ephraim from saying whatever he was meaning to say. "It's still around three o'clock, I presume."

Ephraim looked at the sun, and shook his head. "I think it's enough practice for now. Go take a rest or a bath, whichever suits you better," he said dismissively. "I'll catch up later. I have something I need to do," he said as he smiled reassuringly at Wolfram, and motioned him to go first.

"Fine," Wolfram huffed, and walked away, going into the castle, and probably Ephraim's room.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Conrad asked as he turned to face Ephraim as soon as Wolfram was out of his sight. "Something troubles you?"

"Yes," Ephraim sighed, nodding his head grimly. "I'm thinking about Wolf. He's still attached to me, and I'm fearing that he might break down or something."

"Yeah, I'm guessing the same thing," Conrad said, also nodding his head grimly. "But what can we do to make him change his mind in three weeks?"

"Two and a half," Ephraim corrected.

"What?" Conrad asked, as if not believing what he heard.

"I said, two and a half weeks," Ephraim repeated. "Surely you don't expect me to teleport from the place I was resurrected at to here, right? The trip took me three days," he explained. He then sat on the big rock Wolfram was sitting on earlier. "So it's two and a half weeks left. What can we do?"

"That's exactly the same dilemma I'm facing right now," Conrad said, and sighed a bit. He didn't think he would have to repeat the same sentence in the same day, and it wasn't even an hour since he last said that sentence.

Coincidence could be ridiculous sometimes.

"Yeah, so our last hope is His Majesty himself," Ephraim said. "We'll need him to convince Wolf that they're great together," he said solemnly.

"Look, Ephraim, I know you're not that happy about letting Wolfram go as soon as you meet him," Conrad sighed. "I won't be happy as well, if it helps," he added quickly, "But that's what's needed to be done."

"I know," Ephraim said. "And because I know, I feel a bit unwilling," he added, laughing bitterly at himself. "Still, I want to enjoy whatever little time I have with Wolfram before I go back to the Underworld," he added, staring longingly at the patch of grass in front of him.

"Two weeks and a half," Conrad sighed. "That's pretty little time, if I might say so," he commented, "But, if you die before he thinks of you as a friend only, then I don't know what will happen to him."

Ephraim looked at Conrad intently. "Are you implying something?" he asked, looking seriously at Conrad. "We both know that he will surely break down if that happens, but from your way of speaking, I'm pretty sure you have something else as a reason behind this," he said conclusively. "Now, do tell me what it is."

Conrad looked at Ephraim, at the castle—the general direction of Ephraim's room, and back to Ephraim. "I guess there's no use in hiding this from you," he said as he sighed softly. "When you died during the war several years ago," he started, "Wolfram tried to commit suicide."

"What!?" Ephraim exclaimed in shock as he jumped up in surprise. "Is that true!?" he demanded, holding onto Conrad's arms, shaking him nearly vigorously.

Conrad held Ephraim's arms back, forcing him to calm down a little.

"It is true," Conrad said regretfully. "He slit his own wrist, and we were lucky we found him on time, or he'd be a goner," he said, reflecting on the past event.

Ephraim slumped on the rock, covering his face with both of his hands. "I'm stupid," he said, his voice strained because he was fighting the urge to cry. "Why did I have to come back?"

Conrad looked at the man in pity. Wolfram had started feeling better after Yuuri came, and he was ecstatic when he saw Ephraim again, but there was no telling of what would happen if he was left by Ephraim for the second time. He could try something worse than slitting his wrist.

Conrad patted Ephraim's hand sympathetically, and offered a smile of apology. "Well, for now, all we have to do is convince him to love His Majesty truly."

Ephraim nodded wordlessly. It was all he could do.

Conrad was about to comfort him further, when suddenly Murata jumped out of a berry bush excitedly. "Alright! From now on, operation Get Wolfram to Love Yuuri is officially started!"

And the two men could only stare. There went the air of seriousness, disappearing behind the berry bush, or more exactly, behind the bouncing Sage.

**End of Chapter Nine**

There is a lot of serious talking in this chapter. Well, actually, I was going to make Yuuri overhear the conversation, and decided to let Ephraim have his fun with Wolfram while he still can, while Ephraim is determined to get Wolfram together with Yuuri. But, I decided to change the eavesdropping person to Murata.

I don't want the story to be so angsty, anyway, so sorry if you guys prefer the Yuuri-overhearing-the-conversation one.

Anyway, if you enjoy this, please do leave a review. And don't kill me. It took me less than thirty minutes to finish this chapter


End file.
